Eek! We're Giddy!
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: Umm... multiple scenes... all hilarious! 1x2, 3x4, 5+2


**Eek! We're Giddy!**

By: Emmy and Erin 

* * *

[Scene: In dark, dark room with no one but a group of old fashion cowboys and a cloud of bad-smelling, icky smoke from one individual cowboy.] Quatre: Duo! Stop that! Smoking is bad!! Didn't you participate in the D.A.R.E program?! Trowa: . . . 

Quatre: Help me out here, Chibi Tro-chan! 

Wufei: You can't say anything, schism-druggie. 

Quatre: What did you say?! 

Wufei: I remember you singing your theme song last night, 'Gettin' Wingy Wit It.' 

Quatre: *gasp* I did no such thing!! Chibi Tro-chan!! 

Trowa: . . . 

[Another cowboy enters the saloon.] 

Heero: I'm here to pick up the cowboy that challenged me to a duel. 

[Heero whips out a gun from duffle space] 

Duo: *looks to author* Duffle space?! What have you been doing? 

Emmy: Gettin Wingy Wit It! 

Duo: . . . 

Trowa: >:( . . . 

Duo: ;p . . . 

Trowa: >8o . . . 

Duo: XD . . . 

Trowa: XO . . . 

Quatre: Stop it! I'm getting a headache... 

Trowa: :(... 

Quatre: Chibi Tro-chan! Hidoi! We'll have to talk to Catherine about your drooling problem. 

[Chibi Tro-chan hides under table.] 

Wufei: Who the hell is Chibi Tro-chan?! 

[Heero points to cowering figure under the table.] 

Wufei: That's Trowa. 

Quatre: Chibi Tro-chan! 

Wufei: Trowa 

Quatre: Chibi Tro-chan!! 

Wufei: TROWA! 

Quatre: CHIBI TRO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Duo: Ohh, I like the outfit Hee-chan. 

Heero: ... 

Duo: Why, you ask. I'll tell you why. Those pants are tight! 

Wufei: Shut up Maxwell. It's your turn. 

Duo: Hehehehe. Oops. Two Kings. 

Wufei: Three Aces. 

Quatre: Five twos. 

Duo: BULL SHIT!! BS!BS!BS! 

Quatre: Damn. How did he know? 

[Quatre looks at cards.] 

Quatre: Wufei!! You BSed!!! 

Wufei: Huh? What did I do now? 

Quatre: Chibi Tro-chan! 

Wufei: Trowa! 

Trowa: :( . . . 

Quatre: Chibi Tro-chan!! 

Wufei: Trowa!! 

Erin-Emmy-Quatre: CHIBI TRO-CHAN DAMMIT!! 

Wufei: Eep!! 

[Wufei hides under table with Chibi Tro-chan.] 

[Heero looks at Duo.] 

Heero: Your pants aren't that bad themselves. 

Duo: *gasp* Hee-chan? Do you have a concealed weapon with you? 

Wufei: No, baka. That's just his />BEEP\ 

Duo: No shit, Shenlong. 

Heero: *blush* I feel... /violated./ 

Emmy: All cowboys! Draw your weapons! 

Erin: Ready... Aim- 

Emmy: SHOOT DUO!! 

[Everyone is caught off guard and follows directions and now it's too gory so we need to switch scenes.] 

[SCENE CHANGE] 

[Cheerleaders everywhere, men in drag. DROOLFEST 2001!!!] 

Duo: *cheering* H-E-E-R-O is dressed as a shouj-o! 

Quatre: Watch this! Wufei and Chibi Tro-chan have a cheer! 

Heero: Let's see. 

Trowa: . . . 

Wufei: . . . 

Trowa: ... ... . 

Wufei: . ... ... 

Trowa-Wufei: .. .. .. .. .....!!! 

Quatre: *sniffing* That was... beautiful!! ('o') 

Duo: X[ 

Quatre: What the hell was that Duo? 

Duo: I figured a vampire must've taken their talent instead of blood. That's why their cheer sucked. Ain't that right Hee-chan?" 

Heero: *stars in his eyes* Sugoi!!! Can you teach me? 

Duo:... 

Trowa: :o 

Wufei: First you must answer our questions. 

#1. Have you ever dressed in drag before today? 

Duo: You bet he has! 

[Heero hides his blushing face behind his pom-poms.] 

Quatre: He has? 

Duo: Yep. 

Wufei: Question #2: 

How do you feel about the colors salmon pink and sepia? 

Heero: They're beautiful! *Quatre nods in agreement* 

[Duo stands behind Heero making gagging noises.] 

Wufei: Question #3: 

Are you a virgin? 

Heero: Yes... 

Duo: What about last night?! Huh Hee-chan?! 

Minna: ... 

[Pause] 

Heero: *blonde-like* What's a virgin? 

Wufei: It means that you haven't been /BEEP>\ed or /BEEP>\ed anyone else. 

Heero: *blushing* O-oh my... well... 

[Hides face in Pom-poms again] 

Heero: I'm just... so embarrassed! 

Duo: *Snickers* Well just answer the question. 

Heero: I-I guess I'm not. 

Wufei: *Nods* Question #4: 

What do you think of Duo? 

Heero: *blushes RED~DER* I wanna unvirginate him. 

[Duo grabs a dictionary] 

Duo: *Flipping pages* Is that even a word? 

Wufei: It means he wants to /BEEP>\ you. 

Duo: *blushes* O-oh my... I'm embarrassed!! 

[Hides face in Hee-chan's pom-poms.] 

Heero: *Shrieks* Hey! Those are, like, totally mine! GAWD!! 

Emmy: We need to put an end to this before Wufei teaches us things we /don't/ want to know. 

Erin: Agreed upon. What kind of scene do you want to do? We're not killing Duo, you Duo-killer!! 

Emmy: We're not shooting Hee-chan, you Hee-chan shooter!! 

Erin: *pouts* Fine. I have the perfect scene. 

[SCENE CHANGE] 

[What would have happened if Duo and Heero found the Shi Jin Ten Shou.] 

Duo: Where are we? I just wanted something to drink!! 

[Duo and Heero cuddling together in an unknown land.] 

Heero: Shut up. I don't like this anymore. I want to go home!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

[Fast Forward a couple episodes.] 

Duo: Suzaku no Miko? That wouldn't work for me. 

Trowa:... 

Wufei: Bow when the Emperor is talking to you! 

Duo: That's talking? What did he say? 

Wufei: Skip the title. He wants to know one thing. Are you a virgin? 

Duo:... 

Wufei: How dare you mock the Emperor! You gay boy! 

Duo: That was mean!!! *Runs away crying* 

Trowa: ... ...... ...! 

Wufei: Yes Chibi Tro-chan-sama. I will find her-er, him, at once. 

[Wufei goes on a desperate search for his secret-love, Suzaku no Miko only to find her-er, him, sleeping with the Seiryuu no Miko. O_o] 

Wufei: Du~u~o! 

Duo: Ooh!! Hee-cha~~n! 

Wufei: *nose bleeds* Eto... 

Heero: Nakkie-poo!! 

[Relena comes out dressed in Nakago's outfit and falls over.] 

Relena: These shoulder pads are too- 

Wufei: /BEEP\>ing heavy? 

Relena: O_o Uhh, yeah... 

Heero: Nakkie-poo! Take him away I'm busy- 

Wufei: /BEEP\>ing Duo? 

Erin: He likes saying that doesn't he? 

Emmy: Umm, I guess Wufei is the only one that can say- 

Wufei: /BEEP\> 

Emmy: . . . 

Erin: See what I mean? 

Emmy: 'nyway... Let's skip a couple eps!! 

[Seiryuu Summoning Ceremony.] 

Duo: Ooh!! Hee-chan's cleansing his body!! 

Wufei: *looks around* Umm, the miko has to be a virgin which means that you haven't be- 

Duo: I HAVE HEARD THIS BEFORE!! What happens if they try to summon the god and they aren't a virgin? 

Wufei: They spontaneously combust. 

Duo:...Shit... We gotta go save Hee-chan!! 

Wufei: No! 

Duo: Why the hell not?! 

Wufei: Because when he's gone I can /BEEP\> you! 

Heero: I heard that! 

Wufei: Screw you! 

Duo: That's my job! 

Heero:*Comes out of pool* And you do it very well. 

Duo: Hee-koi!! The big bad Wu-chan wants to take me away! 

Quatre: No. That will be impossible. 

Wufei: AHHHHH!!!!!! The old hag! 

[Wufei gets smacked across the face.] 

Quatre: You baka. Once a couple has formed a rabbit relationship, they can not be broken apart. 

[Duo and Heero start dancing.] 

Duo & Heero: We're rabbits!! We're rabbits!! And you're not! 

[Wufei goes to sulk in the bushes.] 

Duo & Heero: We're rabbits!!! We're rabbits!! We're rabbits! 

Wufei: Shut the /BEEP>\ up! 

Quatre: Did you know that Genbu was actually a rabbit, but people thought it was too stereotypical and so it was changed to the turtle and the snake? 

[Heero and Duo pause to look at each other.] 

Duo: You're the turtle! I'm the snake! 

Heero: No way in hell! I'm the snake! 

Duo: No I am! 

Heero: I AM!! 

Wufei: Shut the /BEEP>\ up!!! 

[Wufei sighs melodramatically.] 

Wufei: We can all be snakes ~*together*~! 

[Still being weighed down by the shoulder pads.] 

Relena: Did I hear some one take my title?! TAKE THIS! 

[Fires off random ki blasts.] 

Emmy: Now they can all be snakes ~*together*~ in Hentai Heaven. (tm) 

[SCENE CHANGE] 

[Concert hall and karaoke.] 

Duo: *singing* (Duh, what else would you be doing in a karaoke hall?) 

Wufei: /BEEP>\ing? 

Emmy: STOP IT!! Anyways... 

Duo: *singing* Oh where oh where can my ba~a~by be? The lord took him away from me~~~! 

Heero: . . . 

Trowa: >:( . . . 

Heer- 

Erin: We are -not- starting this again!! 

Quatre: *singing* I've been sitting here just wasting time, smokin', drinkin', trying to fre~~e my mind! 

Wufei: Shut the hell up! All of you! Show respect for our dead loved ones! 

Minna: Huh? 

Wufei: *Holds up Gameboy* Pikachu and Tentacruel! *starts sobbing* 

Heero: But they're not dead. There right here. *Holds up own gameboy* 

Wufei: No! They are but cheap imitations! 

Duo: ... 

Trowa: ... 

Quatre: ... 

Heero: ... 

Emmy: ... 

Erin: ... 

Wufei: Have you people no hearts?! They are dead! Dead I tell you! 

Emmy: Okay! Who gave Wufei an extra dose of his medicine??! 

[Duo starts whistling.] 

Erin: DUO! You get over here now! 

[Duo meekly obeys, with Emmy and Erin whispering with backs turned to Duo.] 

Emmy: Duo Maxwell! You are to be punished by... 

Erin: J! He shall decide your punishment! 

Duo: WAHH! Hee-chan! TASKETEE!!! 

[Emmy and Erin get dressed in all black complete with Shinigami masks.] 

Erin: Your fate awaits you! *Opens door* 

Emmy: Muahaha!! J! KILL HIM!! 

Erin: *Smacks Emmy upside the head* Stop it, Duo-killer! 

Emmy: Bite me, Heero-shooter!! 

J: Where is Maxwell?!?! 

[Emmy and Erin cower and point to braided baka.] 

Duo: TRAITORS!! 

[Heero swoops down in loin cloth and scoops up Duo who is frozen in fear.] 

[Heero pound chest in the air.] 

Emmy-Erin: Watch out for that- 

[Heero and Duo crash.] 

Erin-Emmy: . . . tree. 

[SCENE CHANGE WHILE THE PERFECT SOLDIER AND SHINIGAMI ARE RECOOPERATING] 

Trowa: . . . 

Quatre: Who's there? 

Trowa: . . . 

Quatre: Boo who? 

Trowa: . . . . . . 

Quatre: *Laughing hysterically* Oh man, Chibi Tro-chan! You are-re too f-funny!! 

~OWARI~ 

Emmy: I don't think we should do another one of these... 

Erin: Why the hell not?! 

Emmy: .... .. 

Erin: . . ... . 

Emmy-Erin: OWARI!!! 

* * *

**Gundam Fanfiction Index**


End file.
